Conventionally, items of merchandise are commonly displayed for sale on long protruding rods supported from a support structure in the nature of a peg board, a slat board, or a wire rack. These protruding rods are commonly referred to in the art as display hooks, peg board hooks, or slat board hooks. Similar rods may also protrude from a wire display rack for the same purpose.
The rods may come in a variety of shapes and sizes. For example, FIG. 1A illustrates a display hook or peg hook 10 formed from a single wire 12 with a single bend 14 at one end 16, while FIG. 1B illustrates a similar peg hook 10 with a ball end 18. The other end 20 of the peg hook 10 is configured to be coupled to a peg board (not shown).
In another example as shown in FIG. 1C, display hooks or peg hooks 22, 24 are formed of wire and are provided with upper and lower outwardly extending wire arms 26, 28, respectively. The upper arm 26 mounts a label holder 30 for holding a label that includes pricing and other product information, while the lower arm 28 is a display hook or peg hook. After the peg hook 10, 22, 24 is coupled to the peg board or other support structure, consumer goods or items are slid onto the wire 12 or lower arm 28 for display. Typically, merchandise can be packaged in or mounted on cardboard, plastic, or other material capable of supporting the weight of the merchandise. The packaging materials may include a hole, slot, or opening, generally near the top of the packaging, to receive the projecting wire of the display hook or peg hook 10, 22, 24. In this way, the merchandise hangs down from the wire 12 or lower arm 28 and is clearly displayed and easily removed by customers.
In a further example, FIG. 1D illustrates a double wire peg hook 32, also known as a loop hook or display hook. In this example, a single wire 34 is configured in an elongated U-shape forming one loop or bend 36 at one end 38. The other end 40 includes two free ends 42, 44 of the U-shaped wire 34, which are configured to mate with a respective support structure, such as a peg board, slat board, etc. For use with the loop hook 32, the item or merchandise is typically packaged in or mounted on cardboard, plastic, or other material with an elongated slot or opening configured to accept the bend 36 of the peg hook 32.
Items of merchandise may also be displayed and stored behind doors, drawers, showcases, cabinets, casework, and sliding doors in store fixtures.
Usually, hanging merchandise is relatively small but may be expensive, such as batteries, small tools, jewelry, cosmetic products, health care products, electronics and other high theft items. Such merchandise may be a target for shoplifters because of its relatively small size and easy accessibility. A shoplifter may be able to easily and quickly remove the items hanging from a display hook or displayed in unlocked showcase doors, drawers, or sliding doors, and then attempt to leave the store without being detected.
Therefore, a need exists for devices and systems that prevent the easy removal of items of merchandise, such as small expensive items, from display hooks, showcases, cabinets, casework, and fixtures with doors, drawers, and sliding doors.